Genome Sweet Genome
Unlocks Thrax Hybrid clones |Planet=Arieki |Continent=Ligo |Zone=Crucible }} Infiltrate the Khulago Research Laboratory, retrieve a Map of the Thrax Genome from the lab's database and return it to Zupa Eugin in the Viddia Quarter at Staal. * Get a map of the Thrax Genome. :Retrieve a Map of the Thrax Genome from the database at the Khulago Research Laboratory. * Morality Option Kill Skeev! * Download the Genome Map. :Download a map of the Thrax genome from the laboratory database. * Return to Zupa Eugin. :Return to Zupa Eugin in the Viddea Quarter at Staal. * Return to Special Agent Capriulo. :Return to Special Agent Capriulo in the nightclub at Staal. Briefing Viddea Scientist Eugin: :Now that we have DNA samples, we are needing a map of the Thrax Genome to guide us in our transgenic splicing. :I am understanding that there is a laboratory inside Khulago Base. Since this laboratory is being used for medical purposes, we must assume its database contains such a map. :You must infiltrate the Khulago Research Laboratory and retrieve a Map of the Thrax Genome from its database. This Intrusion Program was given to me by your Agent Capriulo. It should allow you to access the data we need. Meeting Skeev Helping Skeev in Wilderness Thrax Overseer Skeev: :I know you, human! :We met once, a long time ago, on the planet Foreas. You gave me the vaccine that saved my people from the plague. :At the time, I promiseed you that I would remember, and one day do something for you in return. : Refuse Skeev's offer and prepare to do battle. : Accept Skeev's offer to download the data you need. Ignoring Skeev in Wilderness Thrax Overseer Skeev: : I remember you, human! I saw you on Foreas. Your plague killed many of my kind. : Make your peace with whatever gods you worship. It is time for you to meet them! : Prepare to do battle with Skeev. Download the Genome Map. Bane CommLink Terminal: : Penumbra Intrusion Program Initiated... : Download In Progress... : DOWNLOAD COMPLETE. Return to Zupa Eugin. Viddea Scientist Eugin: :You have obtained a Map of the Thrax Genome? I am being very impressed with you, human! :Go and tell your Special Agent Capriulo that everything is ready. We now have everything we need to allow you to create a Thrax Hybrid clone. Return to Special Agent Capriulo. Special Agent Capriulo: :Eugin tells me he's cracked the thing wide open. We've now got the technology to create Thrax Hybrids, thanks to you! Debriefing Special Agent Capriulo: :I'm giving you the authorization to create a cloned Thrax Hybrid. This is going to be controversial, but Penumbra's Director thinks this might be the best chance we have of turning the tide of this war by fighting fire with fire. Good luck, soldier! Eugin will give you the and send you off. Head to Khulago Base as best you can. Take the Prometheus Outpost waypoint if you can. If you've never been to Khulago before, this might be tough. The area is swarming with Bane, and several Juggernauts roam the area. Follow the trench around clockwise where you will eventually come to another area. Two or three Juggernauts are here. Destroy them if you can, but it may be better to simply run into the tunnel just ahead of you. Inside are more Thrax and a few Kael guards. Kill them or run past them, but eventually you need to enter the teleporter located at (114, 140, -366). This will bring you to a second underground area deep to the west of Khulago. You should find only light resistance within from a few Thrax Soldiers. Continue pushing east until you come to the last room. Surprise! It's your old friend Skeev! Remember him from Wilderness? You may not. Skeev will treat you differently depending on your choice in the mission Orders From High Command. If you ignored the mission or refused to give him the vaccine, he will challenge you and you will have to kill him. If you gave him the vaccine in the earlier mission, he gives you the choice to let him repay you by allowing you to download the genome map. The debt is now paid. One way or another, the Bane Terminal nearby will unlock, so walk up and use that Intrusion Program. (Just interact with the console. Voila, you now have the . Now just make your way back to Staal and see Eugin. Use a portable waypoint if you've got one. He will then send you to Special Agent Capriulo, so hoof it over and finish the mission. Congratulations, you can now make Thrax Hybrid clones.